


Kisaragi's Attention

by OrganOfFlames



Series: OrganOfFlames' Kagerou Project One-shots [6]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, POV First Person, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Momo's confession to Shintaro, the two have been intimately enjoying each others company for the past two weeks, but now Momo's trying to get intimate in other places than just the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisaragi's Attention

**Author's Note:** **So before you begin reading, this is technically a sequel to Superstar Sensations (a KagePro one-shot I wrote earlier in the year), but you do not have to read it to understand what is happening. In the future, I may do more one-shots that connect, but can be read separately. Please enjoy!**

Huh? What is that? It feels as though I'm being blanketed by a soothing layer of warming energy. As if a pack of puppies have crowded around me and are giving me their warmth. Almost like I have ascended to a  _Super Saiyan_. My vision is only showing me glowing red.

"Mmm…" I let myself groan out a little, stretching as I have now realised, I was sleeping. Each arm is sent out straight. I'm trying to do the same with my legs, but they've been caught on something. Actually, my entire lower body feels as though there is some weight on it.

Looking at my duvet, it's obvious something is there with a bump that large showing through. Taking a peek underneath, I see familiar orange hair, but not tied up like normal. The hair is messy, currently hiding her face, but now my strange dream and the odd feelings I was having moments earlier makes a whole lot of sense.

Man, two weeks ago, I would not have expected this to happen. The girl, my sister, waking me up in the morning doing something so erotic… Life is strange, but hell, for now, I'm going to enjoy it.

I'm beginning to feel out her rhythm before it completely changes the next second. My eyes are still watching her head bob until she lifts her head up, eyes peering through her messy bangs. Her tongue runs up my shaft, stopping at the head. "Good to see you're up, brother." She smiles cheerfully. Her eyes are shining with light, reflecting her smile. With one hand softly holding my erection, she leans into it with her cheek. While not as warm as inside her mouth, it was still satisfying, but maybe I'm just easy to please, at least sexually. In this pose, you could really see the length compared to her face.

"H-Hey, sis… T-Thanks for uh, this." I can't find the right words to say at this point, how can I? Waking up to find your sister sucking you off is not something you'd expect though maybe I should have expected it. My sister confessed to me in an odd way two weeks ago and since then we've been a lot more, er, playful with each other. I'll be honest though, she is the one who has to initiate everything… I'm too nervous to do so.

So far we've done quite a bit together. Kissing with tongue, blowjobs, handjobs, fingering and sex. Not the whole menu, but within two weeks, we've tested a lot of water. We haven't really been on any dates per se, more so family outings. Mother would often take Momo out to shop and now that I'm more connected with my sister, she'd drag me along too. Besides the fact that the outside is awful, it was rather nice to spend some time with my sister at a café.

If it's not obvious at this point, Mother knows nothing about the relationship Momo and I have. Momo can be rather flirty which can lead to very embarrassing moments for me, especially when I have to try my hardest to act normal around her in public.

"Ah…" My throat sends out a slight groan as my erection returns to her mouth. Her tongue licks along the shaft and toys with the tip while her lips slide down, attempting to reach my base. During sex, she often says it's quite big for her. Whether that is a compliment or a complaint, I'm not too sure.

We've actually only had sex twice; Once two weeks ago – what set everything off – and the other time was last week. As I mentioned before, both times were started because of her.

Her free hand runs up my bare thigh, slowly tracing her fingers back down once she reaches my waist. Just her touch excites me more than it probably should. It feels weird to watch her, but in porn it seems like it's a requirement. I have urges to run my hand through her hair, but I'm not sure what her reaction would be; better not.

Her tongue continues to massage my erection, feeling wonderful the entire time. Her messy orange hair is my weakness. I always thought I'd be after brunettes, but now that I'm attracted to my sister, it's orange all the way! Well, maybe green because… You know, never mind.

As I take a deep inhalation, she begins to giggle. She finds it amusing when my erection twitches and I'm not too sure why, but whatever…

Speaking of it twitching… I'm feeling close! I'm willing to bet she knows too as she begins to bob up and down a hell-of-a-lot faster. The warmth embraces each and every pleasurable point of my cock. I can feel my orgasm building up every time her tongue rolls over my head.

"Mmm…" I'm not sure what she's trying to say, but at this point she could be speaking proper words and I still wouldn't comprehend it. My eyes are clenching shut while my breath is shaky. Here it comes, whether she is ready or not.

I hear a satisfying pop from her mouth coming off my erection. I'm still ejaculating, but she's pulled away already. My eyes are still shut, but from what I can hear, neither of us are moving, only breathing. I slowly open one eye, almost afraid for whatever reason. She was now kneeling, the bedding pushed back behind her. This was the first time I saw what she was wearing; her well-loved pink hoodie and that's it. If I hadn't just finished, I'm sure I'd be eager to go right about now. The clothing ends just below her waist and with the way she's posing, her front pushing out, I'd definitely see her sensitive pussy in any other position. Looking back up, she was shirtless and braless underneath the warm hoodie. I could even see the bumps from each of her breasts.

The light was hitting her perfectly through the crack of my drawn curtain. Her pale skin was lightly being showered by the small sunlight raining through. Looking further up, I saw her face. Blushing with a cheeky smile. Playful eyes with dishevelled hair and… My uh… My semen dripping from her lip. Oh God, that is hot. Wait… Should that be hot? It's my own… Well then that makes perfect sense… But in that case, it… Hold on… On the other hand… But if I… Huh?

Who cares, I like it! I'm glad I can come to helpful conclusions like so. Since the first spotting, I was now discovering more. Because she pulled away midway through, she got some in her mouth, some on her barren chest, in between the partly opened zipper and some on her smooth thighs. Again, if I didn't just blow, I would totally be ready.

Momo's grin wasn't changing, her stare is getting more intense. Is she expecting me to say something? Slowly, she licks her bottom lip, clearing it of my fluid. I could hear her swallow with a satisfied sigh afterwards. Alright, maybe the sigh was in my head, but I'm sure she did it!

I quickly glance away to stop myself from saying something stupid and now I see the time. Nine in the morning. Nothing would make me up this early… Well, now I know there is something! "G-Good morning, Momo." I stutter, completely unsure.

"Ha, ha. Is that all? A good morning?" She laughs, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"A-Ah! Sorry! Thank you, Momo!" I panic, sending my gaze around the room. She laughs once more, leaning over my body. We connect with a soft kiss.

Her breasts are dangling just one inch above my chest. I want to grab them and feel their softness and warmth, but I must restrain myself! She's my sister! Wait… Ah, never mind the minor details!

"I hope you enjoyed that." She whispers into my ear. Her warm breath blankets my ear and neck. I can tell my ear is reddening. "I was going to wake you up with… The act…" She giggles once more, her fingernails softly digging into my back, just below the shoulder. I could tell from the way she spoke, that nothing but lewd thoughts are clouding my younger sister's mind, not that I care! "I've been rather… frustrated since last night… You remember, don't you?"

Ah right, last night. We were getting down to business at one AM on the couch when we heard the front door click open. In a frantic panic, we dashed upstairs with all our loose clothing in hand. We jumped into my room and put what we'd taken off, back on. Momo left and went downstairs acting as though she was really tired and one step away from bed. Once she got back, she told me what her discoveries were. Mother got home earlier than usual from her night shift because the night was slow and they didn't need her for the rest of her shift. Also, now in a few hours, I'll be spending the entire day with her and Momo on a family outing since she doesn't start again until ten tonight.

Momo had said her goodnights to Mum and came back upstairs, but to my room once more. We could no longer go the extra mile like I felt we were going to, but Momo was still wanting to do something. In the end, she gave me a hand-job and we called it a night.

"You came. I didn't…" Her whispers continue. "I decided against that this morning when I remembered, I moan… A lot…" The way she made her words linger, thrills me to no extent. This feels strange now knowing how seductive my sister is. I may be the only person in the world who knows that the pop idol, Momo Kisaragi, is incredibly seductive and a pervert at heart.

Remembering that she was only wearing one thing, I can't help but blush. "So I woke you like the kind and caring sister I am." Her tongue runs along the top of my ear. I look down and see her bulging chest hanging down with a line of my semen nesting between them. "Today, we're going out with Mother, so be on your best behaviour!" She giggles once again. I'm not too sure if I like the sound of that.

She kisses me on the cheek before pushing off of me and onto her the carpet. Now I can see her… Whoa…

"I'm going to shower before Mum wakes up and sees me like this." She winks and blows a kiss my way, much like her pop star image would, but way, way more erotic to me. As she opens the door and scans the hallway for safety, she slowly runs a finger up her thigh and licks it clean. Man, she's so hot!

Now, I should probably get dressed and shower. Momo was likely going to shower in the main bathroom – where we had our first time – so I'll need to either wait my turn or use the shower that barely pumps warm water between my room and Momo's. I'm going to wait my turn… I hate that bathroom.

* * *

The clock hit twelve and the family was out the door. My mother walks ahead, ranting on about an infomercial she saw the other day. Momo and I aren't listening to a word of it, instead she walks incredibly close to me and smiles. Whenever I look down to her, she looks up at me with mischief in her eyes. Oh dear.

The first stop seems to be a small local café. My mother loves this place, but I've only been here once. Momo, countless times. My sister leads me to the corner table with booth seating. She slides in first, sitting up against the padded back of the seat and the wooden wall. I sit next to her while our mother sits across from us. Almost immediately, her hand is on my thigh. It feels strange, maybe because I'm not use to having a 'date' per se. Maybe it's because she's my sister. It could be both, who knows? What I do know, is that she is currently moving her hand higher ever so slightly.

Our mother begins talking to us, but I'm not hearing any of it. I keep darting my eyes to the left. Momo, with a small smile is humouring our mother with basic chitchat about work and her concerts. All were things that I was having trouble hearing once her hand ran over the crotch of my pants.

Now, a young waitress has arrived at our table. She is cute. Short brown hair that brushes against her shoulders as she walks. Light freckles dotting her cheeks. Big brown eyes and a calming smile to match. Maybe I do have a slight thing for brunettes.

"Excuse me. May I take your order?" Her voice is soft and polite. I can see Momo flash a grin in the corner of my eye. What is she going to do now? I feel her hand slowly clench on the crotch of my pants. That's what.

My mother makes her order without trouble, but now the waitresses eyes are on me; everyone is waiting on me. I can't sit here like a stunned mullet, I have to say something, but there are two huge problems. One, I haven't thought about my order at all. Two… Well, Momo is the second problem.

"E-eh…" I muttered. I have to think fast… "I'll uh… I'll have what she's having… But with a coke for the d-drinnnk!" Momo squeezed my crotch, feeling the warmth of my erection through my jeans. The waitress looks towards Momo, she must be ignoring my odd voice change. What a nice girl. My mother, on-the-other-hand, gives me a confused look. I ignore it.

All while Momo is giving her order, she's moving her hand, massaging my cock. I can feel my desires trying to fight my reason, but I can't let it win!

The waitress turns and leaves, our orders jotted down. Letting out a sigh of relief, Momo giggles before speeding up the tempo of rubbing my erection through my pants. Before I realise, she's leaning up to my ear. My mother is reading some sort of magazine the café keeps on every table. "So… Wanna go to the bathroom and sort your… Big problem out?"

Her whispering sounds much too loud for my comfort, but I'm tempted to take her up on that offer. Unfortunately, our mother isn't that much of an idiot and Momo knows that, she's just taking teasing me to the next level of unfairness. I could always fight back and give her a taste of her own medicine, but that would be for someone with more confidence and sexual bravado than me.

Mouth movements continue as she begins her next line. "Or perhaps you'll be okay with me just jerking you off right here?" If I wasn't nervous before, I definitely am now! What if she's serious? No, she can't be. If she got caught, our mother would never be able to look at us again and Momo's career could be burnt to a crisp. Then again, her hand is currently wriggling underneath the waist of my pants!

"M-Momo… What are you doing?" I hastily whisper, beginning to sweat more than I normally do when I'm outside.

"Just having some fun." Her giggle is going to kill me, I swear.

She's just begun and I'm already at the edge. Must be because of the situation or she's just that good… Oh, the waitress! She's coming this way. "Momo! Momo!" I cry out, still managing to keep my voice low. Momo knows she's coming… And she's smiling about it.

The brunette carefully places down our mother's plate and drink, then Momo's. She departs to collect mine from the counter. Momo never stopped, even when the cute waitress leaned over me to put down Momo's meal.

My heart is going to stop soon…

Mum is sitting across from me, still enjoying the magazine. The waitress is returning. And Momo is still running her fingers along my cock, but I can't hear anything above my heartbeat.

My food and drinks arrive. Momo's hand is gone to deal with her meal. Now I can eat my meal in peace! She's acting like nothing has happened too.

On a different note, I got a chocolate slice with some strange green topping. Better than what I was expecting to get from my mother's order.

* * *

The rest of the café experience was normal. The slice was delicious and the coke as even better. As for the negatives… Blue balls…

I feel sore and uncomfortable and we're not going home yet! Momo decided that we should take a family trip to the movies! Fun, right!

To make matters worse, she picked the one movie that I won't be getting sucked into. On purpose, I'm sure.

My seat is a side seat at the back, Momo to my left and our mother to hers. I'm already waiting for the trouble to begin, but it didn't… At least not for a good third of the movie. I hear Momo whisper to my Mum that she's 'tired'. Mother replies with an 'okay, just go to sleep then'.

Great.

Momo 'accidentally' slumps onto my lap too! "Don't mind her. Just let her sleep. She's got a small gig happening soon and needs her rest." DON'T BUY INTO HER LIES, MOTHER!

For a few minutes, I began to believe her, but once the music picked up and everyone's eyes locked onto the big screen, her hands undid my jeans and pulled down my underwear. Oh no…

Soon enough, my hardened cock is resting inside her mouth just like earlier in the morning. She does her magic for a little bit at a time, then stops once the movie dies down a bit. Once it picks back up, she's back to work. At least if I cum now, she's swallow it and I won't reek of my own semen.

Her tongue runs over my erection again and again, feeling better every time. Just the warmth of her mouth makes me want to moan. She's a goddamn demon and she plays it well.

My mother starts to whisper to me about the movie – which I lost interest in roughly fifty minutes ago. Her eyes never look my way, but my body is already in an all-out panic. My left hand pushes Momo's head down further, trying to use her head and hair to hide my undone pants and penis. I hear her gag slightly… I'm sorry, Momo… But it feels so good!

Either she was talking for way too long, or it simply felt that way. As soon as my hand lifts off of her head, she takes a deep breath. I suppose being deprived of air for that long isn't too healthy. She takes my erection out of her mouth, spins her head and glares at me, but changes to a smile. Her eyes had been watering and her face was now very red.

She sits up with no care for zipping up my pants. I quickly do that myself and good thing I did because our mother greeted Momo back to the world of consciousness, looking our way.

"I'm, uh… I'm going to make my way to the bathroom." I mumble to my company. I need to do something about this teaser and the best way is to clear it out and calm my nerves.

"Oh, could you be a dear and get me a drink?" Sure, Mum, I can do that.

"I'll do it. I've missed most of the film anyway!" Or Momo can… That's fine!

There is always a strange feeling once you leave the theatre room. The contrast of the dim room and the room flooded with light. The quiet people and the loud chattering of everyone else in the lobby. I can never get used to it.

I wave to Momo, letting her do what Mum ordered and make my way to the bathrooms. Into the men's room and it looks empty. Thank God!

I enter the second stall. It looks clean and the first one had the door closed. Maybe it's not so empty. I shouldn't peek, but just a quick look under the stall will confirm if there is or isn't someone else sharing this room with me. One loud gulp and a crouch later… The stall was empty, the door was just closed. Now I can quick get rid of my urges and return to the incredibly boring film.

I'm about to swing the door closed when a foot stops it. Someone had just entered and I instantly recognise that shoe… Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?

The door creeps open a little more and I see her large smile. "Heya."

"M-Momo! What are you doing in here? Someone could enter at any moment!" My eyes are looking beyond her and at the entrance way.

"They could, but probably won't." I'm confused, and I guess my face displayed that. "I put an out-of-order sign on the door. I swiped it from one of the arcade machines they have out front."

"You… What?"

She then shushes me and closes the door behind herself. We kiss, she initiates. My erection has return again. She unzips the hoodie she dons and removes it along with her thin orange shirt. She hasn't been wearing a bra this entire time! Next, she drops the short shorts. No panties either! Then she does nothing. She's waiting for something.

It takes me a second, but I guess she's waiting for me to get naked too. I drop my pants and underwear, then my shirt lands on hers. She still isn't doing anything. She looks almost bored…

I move forward to kiss, thankfully, she accepts. My mouth melts with hers as she spins us around. I'm now at the door while she is next to the toilet. Her hand is stroking my cock while she keeps eye contact. She's bloody beautiful.

My hand reaches out for one of her breasts. They're perfect. Sizeable in my hand and sensitive like crazy. Every squeeze brings out a new moan under her breath and in the kiss.

Her hand movements are bringing flashbacks from earlier at the café. She teased me so much… She initiated that. Then just a few minutes ago, that blowjob. She initiated. I guess she's waiting for me to take my turn.

My heart is beating out of my chest as I run my hands down her curves and spin her around. This breaks the kiss and the hand contact to my erection. I use what little strength I possess to bend her over. She makes some sort of noise as though she is impressed… I hope she is.

She extends her arms to hold herself up and brace for my penetration. The tip of my cock is pressing against her extremely wet pussy. I guess she was also teasing herself all day. Oh right… She gave me a hand-job last night, a blowjob in the morning and for the rest of the day, she's been teasing me in public… She's been teasing me to try and get me to initiate and end all the teasing she's felt personally. Well, here you go, Momo!

I thrust in and she gasps. I suppose that was a little rough for the first thrust, but she's a strong girl and recovers. A couple of seconds pass before deciding that I can now move. I can't see her face, but I know full well she's biting her bottom lip hard. Her eyes would be squinting and amazingly seductive.

From a glance to the sides, her fingers are clenching down hard and they're tensing with every thrust. My cock is going deep inside, hitting her core spots. From the other few times we've had sex, I've managed to learn a thing or two about Momo's body.

We've never been in this position before and that would be because I've never initiated, but I can tell Momo is enjoying the hell out of this. Fuck it, so am I. As my dick reaches in deeper, her pussy clenches down tighter and feels goddamn amazing.

"Sh-Shit!" Momo curses towards the ground. "Shin! This feels… So fucking good!" Anything she can mutter or moan during sex makes me more excited to do more. Her warmth is making my breath short.

"M-More! More!" She cries out her demands. I'll oblige, but she better be prepared. I don't think she has realised yet, but I haven't gone all in. I've been holding back in case it hurts her as she has complained previously. Well, she'll find out now!

I thrust in fully, feeling her tighter, deeper parts. She gasps and I don't think she exhaled for half a minute. Her entire body has tensed so I've refrained from moving. I hope she's okay… Maybe I should ask…

"H-Hey uh, Momo?" I try to get a look at her face from the side, but her hair is covering it up well. "You okay?"

She mumbled a reply, but I didn't quite catch it.

"Pardon?" I slowly start to pull out.

I hear a low moan as I do. "Keep… Going…" She's asking me to keep going… Does that mean to thrust fully in again?

"All in?"

"Yes!" This reply from her cleared up all confusion. I follow through the orders and my pelvis hits her skin. "Fuck!" She gasped once more. This must be feeling amazing for her; I know it feels amazing for me! "Don't stop!"

Gladly.

I don't care about how much noise we're making. No one would be able to hear our bodies colliding over Momo's erotic moaning anyway. Thank God we don't need to muffle her moaning or else we'd be caught immediately. She said it herself, she moans… A lot. I really hope the out-of-order sign keeps people at bay.

Each time I thrust, I feel myself reaching her core. Her legs are already shaking and it only gets worse with each time I push my erection in deep. Her pussy is wrapping around my cock, moulding into its shape. I notice a small puddle at her feet, she's really, REALLY enjoying this. Well, as if that wasn't evident enough from her crazy moaning.

"Shin! Shin! Fuck! Shin! Oh God! I-I-I-I… FUCK! I can't… I can't take it!" She shouts. "I'm losing my god… Damn mind!" That singular thought of my member making my sister succumb to her primitive desires and lust for sex every second of every day makes my mind demand a shortcut to my climax. Every instinct is telling me to continuing fucking her until she taps out.

She cocks her head back and moans as her legs give way. Luckily, I was holding onto her hips. I'm now the only thing keeping her from falling to the wet floor. I just hope she can keep using her arms or I'm not going to be able to stop her from face-planting into the public toilet. Why did her legs give out in the first place? Orgasm.

A rush of liquid sprayed down against the floor, splattering onto my shoes and puddling on the ground where she will have to stand. It's become incredibly difficult to thrust now. Her convulsing pussy has becoming so tight, I more or less just have to feel out the ride.

"Ahhhh! Ohhh! Fu-fu-OHHH! God!" I watch as her toes curl. I find that adorable to be honest.

Another spray sprinkles down onto the tiles and my shoes. Thank God that theatres are dark.

Amidst Momo's erotic moaning, I swear I heard someone else, but that can't be right. I did a brief check before we began and the door hasn't opened the entire time… It must be an echo! Yeah, just an echo!

Momo's moaning becomes a little quieter and a little more infrequent which is probably a good thing. She's coming down from her high, but I'm still hard and deep inside of her. She's panting more than a dog and that's something I'm rather enjoying.

I should move and see how she reacts. I'm still desiring to ejaculate and she doesn't seem too fussed about ending this right now. Pulling out, I hear her moan in satisfaction. I'm sure her pussy is tingling from her recent orgasm and is extremely sensitive. Good. That means she'll be feeling everything much more delicately then. I'm excited to see where this goes.

I thrust back in and she's immediately howling in pleasure. Her orange hair brushes over her shoulders. Now I can see her gorgeous face filled with desire and satisfaction. Her cheeks are flushed and her orange eyes are covered by her eyelids.

Soon enough, I will cum. I can feel myself creeping closer and Momo's vocals are certainly helping. Post-orgasm, Momo's pussy tightens sporadically making for a very unique and pleasurable experience. I pick up the pace which only manages to make my little sister cry out more.

"Fuck, Shin! I'm gonna… C-Cum again…" Really? She is? I guess that's my new goal, but I'm also about to orgasm.

That's when I hear the large bathroom door creak open. Someone has come in! This is bad… Really bad! Instinctively, I reach over and put three fingers in Momo's mouth. This better keep her quiet!

She's sucking on them… And it actually feels really good! I've stopped thrusting, but Momo begins. I guess she doesn't want to lose her second orgasm.

The experience feels a lot different once she's moving against me. I can feel her teeth biting down on my fingers, her tongue lapping them. Then, she begins to orgasm. This could easily get us caught! Her entire body tightens and begins to spasm. Her hips buckle as her shoulders roll. She shakes her head violently as a splash of her juices decorate the floor.

"Nn… Phuk… Mmm! Ahh…" Is all I can make out from her muffled moaning. Whoever entered is still here, I can hear them washing their hands.

Momo pushes herself up and suddenly I have arms reaching behind my head. She's grabbed the back of my head for support, but her legs are failing. To avoid injury, I must save the day. Quickly swooping down, I grab a thigh in each hand and hoist her arse to my stomach. She is still facing the other way and I'm still deep inside of her, but now my head rests against her neck. I can smell her hair… Such a sweet smell.

Even if we've changed sex position, it doesn't change the fact that she is still climaxing again. I can hear her fluids dripping at my feet. With this position, I know I won't be able to keep it up for long, but that doesn't matter since I'm seconds away from reaching orgasm.

No longer able to occupy Momo's mouth, she begins moaning again, but the running water has stopped. I never heard the door, but I'd like to believe that whomever it was in the bathroom has left. "Shin! Sh-." She gets cut off by surprise. I've begun to cum. Fuck, it feels good…

My first shot goes deep inside of her and she can feel it. "Oh God!" She moans, tugging on the hair on the back of my head. "Deeper!" She demands. Seconds ago she was shaking uncontrollably like a cold puppy, but now she's back trying to command me. She wins though. I lower her further down onto my cock as my second burst erupts. It definitely shot deeper, at least judging from her moan and swoon.

She told me the second time we had sex that she loved the warmth. God, that turns me on…

Third shot, fourth shot. I'm barely lifting her at this point. I'm weak due to my orgasm, but I'm also weak in general. It doesn't matter too much though, I'm currently just pouring my semen into her.

Her orange hair falls into my mouth as I'm trying to catch my breath. Man, oh man, am I short of it!

She begins to tap my arm as my fifth and final shot ends. I slowly let her down, making sure she doesn't slip on her pool of fluids. Her knees drop to the floor as she latches onto my legs for support. "That… Was… Incredible…" Momo puffs, exhausted. She looks up at me with eyes that match her hair, beautiful indeed.

Most people would be unlucky to have a hot sister. They'd feel incredibly uncomfortable to even think about thinking about their sister erotically, but it could be hard to stop if they're this hot. For me, I'm truly lucky!

With a helping hand from yours truly, she gets to her feet, albeit shakily. She quickly begins to chuck her clothes on, obviously without underwear. I do the same, Mum's waiting after all.

I peak under the stall, no feet, good! But before I can unlock the stall door, soft lips press on my ear. "When we get home… We're doing it again." I'm truly lucky!

I resist the urge to keep the stall door locked and let us both free. First, the drink our Mother requested, then back to that boring film. It was too easy to come up with an excuse. 'Sorry, the line was long!'

As we wait in line, Momo wraps her arms around my right arm and leans against me. To some, we're brother and sister. To each other, we're lovers.

* * *

Oh and we totally shagged that night. Just thought I'd add that.

 **Author's Note:** **Hopefully you liked that. There are probably mistakes throughout it, but it is 3:33am right now... Remember to comment, send kudos and check out my other KagePro one-shots (or my other work if you like that - RWBY, Sakura Trick and Hataraku Maou-sama)**


End file.
